


Malvado

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: ¿Crowley era malvado?  A veces Hastur no sabía como responder a esa pregunta.





	Malvado

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober día 6: Malvado

¿Crowley era malvado?

Realmente no lo sabía pero Hastur estaba seguro que, Crowley no encajaba en esa definición. Era un demonio que parecía esforzarse más por encajar en el mundo humano que en cumplir con sus obligaciones en el infierno; lo más ridículo era que casi nadie parecía notarlo, incluso hasta algunos demonios parecían hacer cosas para agradarle a Crowley.

Era algo que le molestaba mucho pues ni siquiera sus jefes parecían ver lo que Crowley era en realidad: una farsa.

Ligur era el único que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Y es que Crowley siempre tenía una excusa para hacer de forma distinta las tareas que se le encargaban y sí, el demonio en sus informes estaba que el demonio había creado instrumentos de tortura o se había involucrado en guerras pero al mismo tiempo hacía cosas que generaban tan poco impacto que era ridículo que hubiese obtenido reconocimiento por parte de los más supremos. 

Como en ese momento que le veía arrojar papeles a la calle.

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? —Le preguntó Ligur al pelirrojo. —La basura no cuenta como…  
—No es basura—Respondió Crowley enseñando uno de lo papeles —Mira, si lo doblo esto parece un billete.  
—¿Y qué con eso? —Pregunto Hastur.  
—Lo dejo en la calle y la gente piensa lo recoge pues piensa que es dinero pero cuando lo desdobla se encuentra con esta leyenda que dice “Más suerte para la próxima, imbécil.”  
—¿Y eso cómo nos garantizará almas para el señor? —El cuestionamiento de Ligur era auténtico.  
—La gente se frustra y se desquita con alguien más. Al final estarán tan molestos que pelearán con quien sea y…  
—Esto es peor que lo de las monedas —Señaló Hastur. —¿Y si mejor causas un incendio?  
—Tu siempre quieres solucionar todo así. —Le dijo Crowley mientras se marchaba.  
—Es una buena forma. —Respondió Hastur.

Y se marchó del lugar, no quería ver si las tonterías de Crowley funcionaban o no, él tenía trabajo que hacer.

°°°°°  
De verdad Crowley era un demonio muy extraño, pues en un momento podría estar pegando monedas en el suelo y al siguiente le veía arrojando cubetas llenas de agua bendita a los de su propia especie.

Tal vez si era malvado o lo que le seguía.

Porque realmente Hastur no podía creer lo que Crowley acaba de hacerle a Ligur.

Sí, entre demonios no había confianza pero Ligur no le había hecho nada a Crowley como para terminar así, desintegrado por agua bendita, ni siquiera en el cielo habían sido capaz de hacerles eso. Y tal vez no había un código de honor entre demonios pero era obvio que aquello era inconcebible. 

Y mientras llenaba el papeleo para el juicio pensaba en las mil formas que Crowley pagaría, Hastur se haría cargo de eso.

°°°°°°°

“Es un maldito”

Pensó mientras veía a Crowley jugar en aquella bañera con el agua bendita. 

Realmente era mucho más malvado de lo que había pensado: Había traicionado a todos, había detenido el Apocalipsis y todo por un ángel.

Lo peor del caso es que se saldría con la suya porque no tenían un protocolo para eso y nadie tenía ganas de enfrentarlo. Hastur admitía que incluso le tenía miedo pues estaba seguro que de ninguna forma podía enfrentarse a él.

Sí, Crowley era el peor de todos los demonios en muchos sentidos y ahora todos sabían la verdad.


End file.
